Mirakurun: la batalla por los dos mundos
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Todos saben que Chinatsu es la doble de Mirakurun... ¿pero es realmente la única? Una secta oscura, dos mundos conectados y un temible juego de dobles que se convertirá en una gran batalla que decidirá el destino no de uno, sino de dos mundos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los Caballeros del Silencio:**_

El pasillo estaba oscuro, tanto que era imposible mirarse las propias manos ni aunque se pusieran a centímetros del rostro, pero aun así la muchacha avanzaba sin miedo ni dudas. Cosa extraña esta chica; a simple vista parecía muy normal, bajita, pelirroja, inocente... con un peinado de bollitos que parecían muñecas Teru-Teru-Bozu; pero si se tomaba el tiempo para verla de cerca, podía notarse que era alguien de lo más extraño. Su rostro: inexpresivo y calculador; sus movimientos: rápidos y precisos... pero lo más extraño era su sombra. Su sombra que se movía por su cuenta y hasta tenía la facilidad de acercarle objetos a su dueña.

Iba vestida con un uniforme de escuela normal, pero cuando llegó al final del pasillo (en donde por fin había algo de luz), su sombra se separó de ella y le entregó una túnica negra con una máscara blanca que presentaba una tétrica sonrisa. Tras una señal imperceptible de su ama, la sombra comenzó a vestirla; y una vez lista, entró por lo que se veía como una puerta pero en realidad era sólo la sombra de una.

En el oscuro recinto, decenas de figuras vestidas con las mismas túnicas y máscaras ligeramente diferentes a la de ella, se inclinaron respetuosamente.

—Gran Maestra.

—¡Sea bienvenida, oh Gran Maestra! — Decían con devoción.

La Gran Maestra extendió sus brazos indicándoles que se callaran, y éstos obedecieron de inmediato.

—Amigos míos, mis Caballeros del Silencio; durante mucho tiempo he estudiado nuestro legado: el Libro de las Sombras, y como mis todos los Grandes Maestros del pasado he intentado descifrar para qué sirve el conjuro final. Y finalmente lo he logrado, algo que ningún otro Gran Maestro ha hecho jamás. ¡HE DESCUBIERTO PARA QUÉ SIRVE LA ÚLTIMA PÁGINA DE NUESTRO TEXTO SAGRADO!

Murmullos.

—He utilizado el conjuro final, y no es más que un hechizo de transporte. Un hechizo de transporte a un mundo diferente al nuestro.

Más murmullos, que la Gran Maestra frenó con otro gesto. Todo el cuarto era oscuridad pero todos los llamados Caballeros del Silencio tenían el poder de ver a través de las sombras... pues ellos mismos eran uno con la sombra.

—Durante estos últimos dos años hemos observado los movimientos de la raza alienígena Giga-Giga, y más importante, la defensora de la tierra Mirakurun. Ambas grandes amenazas para que nuestra gente domine el mundo. Hasta ahora hemos esperado a que se destruyan los unos a los otros pero ya no podemos esperar más. Ese amor ridículo entre Mirakurun y la elegida de los Giga-Giga, Rivalun, no hace sino hacernos las cosas más difíciles. De ahí que mi descubrimiento sea tan importante.

—¿Entonces qué puede decirnos de ese otro mundo, Gran Maestra? ¿Cree que podamos apoderarnos de él? — Preguntó una chica.

—En ese otro mundo no existen ni los ridículos Giga-Giga, ni mucho menos Mirakurn. Mandé a mi sombra a averiguar todo lo posible sobre ese otro mundo y lo que descubrió fue a otra Mirakurun y otra yo. No podía creerlo, así que me infiltré en aquel mundo. Quería ver con mis propios ojos a nuestras posibles amenazas.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Existe peligro en el otro mundo, oh Gran Maestra?

—Podemos estar tranquilos mis caballeros. Esas tales otra yo y otra Mirakurun no son más que humanas, simples mortales; las cuales se ven iguales a nosotras pero nada más. No son amenaza para el poder de nuestra secta. De todas maneras debemos actuar con cuidado, mis Caballeros. Ya nos hemos enfrentado a Mirakurun una vez y su poder es monstruoso; y aunque esté muy ocupada peleando contra los Giga-Giga estoy segura que está vigilante. Debemos jugar bien nuestras cartas.

—¿Y entonces qué sugiere?

—Poco a poco infiltraré un equipo en el mundo de nuestras dobles, comenzando por mí. Una vez tengamos los suficientes agentes en el otro mundo, será fácil dominarlo. Y una vez ese mundo esté bajo nuestro control, el poder extra que obtengamos de las sombras de sus habitantes nos dará la fuerza necesaria para vencer a Mirakurun y apoderarnos no de uno; ¡SINO DE DOS MUNDOS!

Gritos de alegría entre los Caballeros. Así pues la Gran Maestra sonrió. Durante el corto tiempo que estuvo espiando en el mundo de las copias logró reunir suficiente información para hacer su movimiento; incluso convivió directamente con la copia de Mirakurun por unos minutos. ¿Qué pasó? En el otro mundo sus copias habían no eran más que mocosas de escuela que iban a divertirse a un club después de clases. Club de Entretenimiento lo llamaban; y un día que su Sombra le informó que su copia no podría ir al club decidió ir en su lugar.

Pasaron todo el día hablando de estupideces como quejarse del calor que hacía, hablar de fantasmas e incluso qué clase de súper poder les gustaría tener. La copia de Mirakurun dijo que le gustaría volar; otra de ellas mencionó algo de hacerse invisible y la rubia sin cerebro que dirigía el club el ridículo poder de tener incorporada una alarma contra robo. Ella mencionó el hablar con los animales y en fin. Al final ese club de torpes decidió ir al consejo estudiantil a robar un pudín y fue el momento que ella aprovechó para desaparecer cuando todas comenzaron una huida pensando que una simple humana que vieron era un fantasma. ¿Se habrán encontrado con su copia después de eso? Lo ignoraba, ahora todo lo que importaba era que ya había averiguado lo suficiente de ese otro mundo... incluyendo cuándo hacer su movimiento final.

Poco antes de convivir con ellas su sombra le había informado que la rubia sin cerebro planeaba hacer una pijamada en ese club suyo; perfecto, sólo tenía que esperar a que su copia estuviera sola.

Tras informar unas cuestiones básicas a su gente, se retiró tranquilamente. Algo que no mencionó era que Mirakurun y ella no eran las únicas con copias en el otro mundo; por alguna extraña coincidencia muchas de las chicas de esa escuela eran las copias de algunas de sus Caballeras; estratégicamente colocadas en el club de bobas y en el consejo estudiantil. Esa era otra ventaja, pues infiltrar a sus soldados no sería tan difícil.

Todos los Caballeros, por regla, no debían de mostrar su rostro por nada del mundo; la única que debía saber cómo lucían ellos era la Gran Maestra. Y a cambio, la Gran Maestra era a la única que sus Caballeros habían visto sin su máscara. Así se aseguraba ella que la información no se diera por error a alguien que no perteneciera a la secta oscura.

—Esperar, todo lo que debemos hacer es esperar — mencionó la Gran Maestra para sí misma. — Akaza Akari... por alguna razón luces igual a mí. Bien, espero que te prepares porque en mucho tiempo no verás a tus amigas.

...

—¡Toushino Kyoko! — Gritó Ayano Sugiura entrando violentamente a la sala del Club de Entretenimiento. — ¡Vete de la escuela! Se supone que debemos cerrar y...

Yui Funami se adelantó con una sonrisa culpable, ignorando a Kyoko que se ofendió por haber interrumpido un episodio de su querida Mirakurun.

—Lo siento mucho, es que hoy pensábamos quedarnos a dormir — dijo Yui.

—No pueden hacer eso y ya — se quejó Ayano. — Deben pedirnos un permiso especial para pasar la orden a la dirección y...

—¡Contamos contigo Ayano! — Interrumpió alegremente Kyoko dejando sin palabras a la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Y así, sin saber cómo, Ayano terminó haciéndoles el favor para agradar a su adorada Toushino Kyoko y se unió a la pijamada. Todo fue más o menos normal teniendo en cuenta que estaban tratando con el club de entretenimiento. Usaron extrañas pijamas cosplay de animales (Kyoko de un tomate), jugaron juegos, hicieron cosplay, participaron en un experimento demente de Nishigaki-sensei, cenaron y al final se bañaron juntas en barriles especialmente preparados para la ocasión.

Akari y Chinatsu entraron juntas a su tonel y comenzaron a hablar de cosas de la vida diaria cuando el tonel de Akari cedió de repente y comenzó a rodar colina abajo.

Chinatsu Yoshikawa sólo observó la escena con una gotita en la sien.

—Qué bueno que ese no me tocó a mí...

Akari rodaba y rodaba por la ladera, hasta que cayó en un río y la corriente comenzó a arrastrarla hacia un punto desconocido; cuando una poderosa fuerza sacó el tonel del río y lo arrastró a la orilla. Muy agradecida Akari se arrastró fuera del tonel lista para darle las gracias como debía a su salvador... cuando se quedó sin aliento.

Ante ella estaba parada una chica más o menos de su misma altura que vestía una larga túnica negra con una máscara sonriente.

—Sugoi — se maravilló Akari. — Es igualito a los trajes de los malos de la temporada que viene de Mirakurun. Kyoko-chan estaría celosa de tu calidad de cosplay. ¿Sabes? precisamente hoy como primer evento de la pijamada estábamos viendo el último episodio de la temporada en donde Rivalun y Mirakurun se enfrentan la segunda vez a esos malos... Caballeros del Silencio creo que se llaman.

—¿Cosplay? ¿Anime? — Preguntó la extraña.

Akari ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Ara? ¿Acaso no eres fan de Mirakurun también? El anime es muy popular...

Una corriente de aire frío le hizo recordar a Akari que estaba desnuda. La extraña entonces le ofreció una toalla y prendas secas.

—Con que el anime de Mirakurun... entonces nuestros universos están más conectados de lo que yo creía — murmuró la extraña mientras Akari se vestía. — Por cierto, lamento mucho lo que te hice Akaza Akari. Pero dadas las circunstancias no tengo otra opción.

—¿Qué? — Se extrañó inocentemente Akari. — Tú no me hiciste nada malo, es más, me salvaste... ¿y cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Te conozco?

—Dime Akaza Akari, ¿de casualidad recuerdas qué clase de poderes tienen estos "malos" de Mirakurun?

—Pues sí... usan sus sombras como armas, pero... — Akari se calló al ver que la extraña no tenía sombra alguna.

Fue cuando ella hizo un gesto, que hizo que la sombra de la Gran Maestra se separara del barril de Akari y regresó a su dueña.

—El barril no cedió así como así. Nadie tiene tan mala suerte, Akaza. Tenía que separarte de tus amigas.

Akari quería correr, pero el movimiento fue anticipado por la extraña, que mandó su sombra a inmovilizarla de nuevo. Akari estaba atrapada. Quería gritar, quería correr pero no podía. El poder de la sombra de la extraña era demasiado.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo puede estar aquí alguien del mundo de Mirakurun? ¡No es posible!

—Claro que lo es — dijo la Gran Maestra. — Son dos mundos conectados niña. Dudo que lo entiendas, ¿pero no te parece un poco raro que tu amiga Yoshikawa sea igualita a la tal Mirakurun?

Akari palideció.

—Pasé mucho tiempo observando tu mundo; y para lograr mi plan maestro, el cual me hará pasar a la historia como la Gran Maestra más poderosa de toda la secta de los Caballeros del Silencio, necesito tu ayuda Akari.

—¡Yo jamás te ayudaré! — Gritó Akari. — Verás, le diré a mis amigas y...

—Con tu baja presencia no creo que te hagan nada de caso, Akari — dijo la Gran Maestra comenzando a desnudarse ayudada por su sombra. — Además no volverás a verlas, y gracias a tu poca presencia y mi talento jamás sabrán que te fuiste.

Akari sintió escalofríos al ver que el cuerpo desnudo de su misteriosa enemiga era igual al suyo en casi todos los sentidos. Mismas proporciones, mismo tamaño, mismo casi todo...

Finalmente la Gran Maestra se retiró su máscara mirando fijamente a Akari. De no ser porque sus ojos eran rojos, cualquiera podría decir que era Akari. Con una sonrisa y un pase mágico, los ojos de la Gran Maestra pasaron de rojo al púrpura azulado como los ojos de Akari.

—Dime, ¿creíste que Yoshikawa era la única? Como dije antes, nuestros mundos están conectados.

Un portal de sombras apareció dejando paso a otras dos chicas. Akari quiso gritar, ellas eran las dobles de Kyoko y Yui. No era permitido, pero por ser una situación especial la Gran Maestra autorizó a que las seleccionadas para esa misión descubrieran sus rostros ante ellas.

Pero lo que más perturbó a Akari era la actitud de cada una. La doble de Kyoko se mostraba seria y estaba atenta a cuanto pasaba a su alrededor. La doble de Yui en cambio tenía una expresión boba en su rostro (como la de Kyoko) y reía escandalosamente mientras leía un manga.

—Basta ya — gruñó la otra Kyoko. — Se supone que estamos en una misión importante. ¿Por qué no dejas la cosa esa y te concentras?

—Tranquila. Estamos solas, no hay nadie en este bosquecillo. La Gran Maestra nos hubiera dicho algo — rio como quien no quiere la cosa la doble de Yui.

Irritada, la otra Kyoko le dio un coscorrón, haciendo que la otra Yui soltara un pucherito y sacara un pequeño bote de helado sabor chispas de chocolate y comenzara a comerlo. De haber sido ron con pasas Akari hubiera necesitado una terapia completa.

—Basta ya de tonterías — dijo la Gran Maestra. — Llévense a Akaza al cuartel y asegúrense que se ponga cómoda.

—¡Hái Hái! — Dijo alegremente la doble de Yui y le pasó el brazo por el hombro a Akari para guiarla hacia la guarida.

La otra Kyoko sólo miró preocupada la escena.

—¿Entonces a los calabozos, Gran Maestra?

—Sí pero ponla cómoda con todo lo que necesite para entretenerse. Mangas, películas, videojuegos, un refrigerador... Ella es igual a mí y siento algo de debilidad por ella.

—Como usted ordene, Gran Maestra — dijo la otra Kyoko y atravesó el portal.

Con una siniestra sonrisa, la Gran Maestra ocupó el lugar de Akari en el barril (no le gustaba el agua fría, pero la victoria exigía sacrificios). Al poco tiempo Chinatsu llegó a rescatarla y volvieron a disfrutar de su caótica pijamada.

—Juego de dobles, aquí vamos — rio alegremente Gran Maestra.

* * *

**¡Y comenzamos de nuevo! Sólo como petición, no me dejen retrasarme demasiado con las actualizaciones... así saco de mi cabeza esto de una vez por todas. Espero les guste y bueno, que alguien la encuentre interesante. Amo poner a Akari de villana principal. Sin más:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡La nueva temporada de Mirakurun!**

_—Y dígame, Nanamori-sensei. ¿Qué la hizo decidirse a hacer una nueva temporada de Majokko Mirakurun si se supone que ya se había acabado la serie? Todo su público se muere por saber eso._

_La mangaka entrevistada sonrió ante las cámaras._

_—De hecho, mi plan original al escribir Majokko Mirakurun era darle una entonación mucho más oscura; quería agregar transformaciones de Mahou Shoujo standard así como ataques típicos basados en el amor y la felicidad pero también crear una historia oscura con enemigos realmente perversos y malvados en lugar de los divertidos Giga-Giga. Al final la televisora dijo que no le gustaba mi idea pero le encantó mi personaje así que creé a Rivalun y al equipo Giga-Giga pero ya ven... ahora que tengo un nuevo contrato con otra televisora volveré a mi idea original. Esta nueva temporada de Mirakurun no será dirigida a niños._

_—¿Planea entonces recrear a Mirakurun desde cero?_

_—No, fuera de mis desacuerdos con la otra cadena; me encantó el desarrollo de la historia y los personajes, así que seguiré la misma línea que he seguido hasta ahora. Es una buena idea pues así el personaje podrá crecer junto con su público. De niños disfrutarán la parte divertida de la historia, y de jóvenes seguirán la versión oscura._

_Se hicieron varios murmullos de aprobación de la audiencia y finalmente el presentador volvió a acercarse a Nanamori-sensei._

_—Así que, ¿es cierto que los enemigos que aparecerán son sus villanos originales?  
—Los Caballeros del Silencio, eso mismo. Por suerte no son del todo desconocidos, si no estoy mal en la película en donde Mirakurun y Rivalun descubren sus mutuas identidades; y en el episodio final fueron ellos los villanos principales. La televisora no los quería porque sostenía que eran demasiado malvados para un público joven pero me permitió utilizarlos en esas dos ocasiones._

...

Kyoko apagó el televisor con un grito de emoción contenida. Durante toda la semana habían estado pasando especiales sobre la nueva temporada de Mirakurun y finalmente el día siguiente, viernes, estrenarían la temporada por fin.

—¡No puedo esperar! — Dijo muy contenta al tiempo que sacaba su celular. — ¿Moshi mochi? ¿Yui? ¡Ayúdame a llamarlas a todas, mañana haremos una fiesta cosplay en mi casa para celebrar que ya viene Mirakurun 2. Espero con ansias...

Del otro lado de la línea, Yui suspiró imaginándose lo que venía. Pero en fin, era su amiga y le gustaba complacerla; además cuando estaba ocupada haciendo algo en relación a Mirakurun se olvidaba de andar fastidiando a los demás. Así pues se encargó de llamar a la mitad de sus amigas mientras Kyoko lo hacía con la otra mitad.

**_Al día siguiente en casa de Kyoko:_**

— ¡Toushino Kyoko! — Gritó Ayano exasperada. — ¿Qué significa esto?

—Bueno, eso obvio — dijo Kyoko muy orgullosa en su traje de Mirakurun señalando a Ayano con su varita. — Tú eres Rivalun al igual que Hima-chan, Chitose y Yui serán Rivalun pre-transformación, Chinatsu-chan usará su bella figura para ser Mirakurun como yo. En cuanto a Akari, cuando llegue, le traje el disfraz de Ganbo. Todas deben acompañarme con cosplay en este momento tan especial.

—¡Pregunta! — Pidió Himawari de mala gana tratando de ocultar su gran busto en un traje tan revelador. — ¿Por qué sólo hay un traje de Ganbo?

—Porque es el más difícil de hacer — dijo Kyoko como si nada.

—¡Ey! ¿Y mi disfraz? — Protestó Sakurako. — ¡Apuesto que puedo hacerlo mil veces mejor que el monstruo de pecho grande!

Himawari iba a responderle cuando Kyoko la paró por lo sano rascándose la cabeza como boba.

—Este... Sakurako-chan, te diría que fueras Ganbo y dejemos a Akari sin disfraz pero... sigue algo enfadada conmigo desde lo que pasó en la pijamada así que mejor no la hacemos llorar.

Yui sacudió la cabeza exasperada. Era cierto que Akari se molestó bastante con todas por no haberla despertado a tiempo y ser víctima de la bomba despertador de Nishigaki-sensei, pero sólo seguía molesta con Kyoko que no paraba de decir que todo eso fue por su poca presencia. Sakurako iba a seguir discutiendo cuando unos pasos lentos y mecánicos llamaron la atención de todas.

—Que Sakurako-chan use el traje de Ganbo — dijo Akari en un impecable cosplay de la Gran Maestra de los Caballeros del Silencio. — Yo traje mi propio cosplay.

—¡Sugoi! — Dijo Sakurako examinando el traje de Akari por todos lados. — Increíble Akari-chan, no sabía que eras tan buena haciendo cosplays.

—De verdad que te has lucido Akaza-san — dijo Himawari. — Cualquiera diría que eres la verdadera Gran Maestra.

Akari asintió nerviosamente mientras Kyoko bufaba. No sabía tampoco que Akari tuviera tanta habilidad para hacer cosplays y no le gustaba que ella le robara atención, pero rápidamente se olvidó de todo y gritó entusiasmada:

—¡Bien, ya fue suficiente de presentaciones! Es la hora, pasen; están en su casa. Hay ron con pasas y golosinas para todas. Y por favor disfruten el glorioso retorno de Mirakurun.

Algunas con entusiasmo, otras sin ninguno entraron a la sala de Kyoko a ver el show.

**_En el otro mundo:_**

Mirakurun llegó corriendo al museo. Muy confiada como siempre, agitó su varita en plan de batalla.

—¡La bruja del amor y la justicia Mirakurun ha llegado! — Gritó ella muy entusiasmada. — ¡Rivalun, Ganbo! Muéstrense, quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible para volver a mi yakisoba-pan. ¿Dónde se metieron? ¿Acaso se dieron cuenta que soy demasiado para ustedes?

No hubo respuesta. Sin entender nada, Mirakurun se puso a pasear por los alrededores. La alarma contra el equipo Giga-Giga la había guiado hasta ahí, estaba segura; pero no había rastro de sus oponentes. Fue cuando una poderosa explosión dentro del museo llamó su atención. Lista para la batalla, levantó los puños y se puso lista.

—Bien, no tengo más remedio. Voy a entrar.

Dicho esto, se dirigió a la enorme puerta principal, cuando Rivalun llegó a la escena agitando su bastón con forma de calavera junto con Ganbo quien flotaba a su alrededor.

—¡Mirakurun! — Gritó ella poniéndose a la defensiva. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú siempre apreces cuando ya estamos a medio plan maligno, no antes. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mirakurun sonrió confiadamente y agitó su varita en dirección a Rivalun.

—Cuándo no los Giga-Giga. ¿Qué tontería planean esta vez? ¿Destruir todas las obras de arte del museo? No crean que será tan fácil. Yo, Mirakurun, los detendré.

—¡Bo! — Se quejó Ganbo. — No entiendes, no queremos destruirlas. Sólo las mejoraremos agregando mi hermosa figura a cada uno de los cuadros, esculturas y rastros de civilizaciones antiguas ¡Bo! Yo soy Ganbo-Sama, y todos apreciarán mi belleza en el museo a partir de hoy, ¡Bo!

Mirakurun rio como boba.

—Igual que siempre tus planes son muy tontos, pero de todos modos tengo que detenerlos así que si me disculpan...

Transformó su varita en un gigantesco martillo el cual levantó contra sus oponentes.

—¡Mirakurun Donkey!

Lanzó el golpe, pero Rivalun y Ganbo lo esquivaron a tiempo.

—¡Bo! ¿Tan pronto comenzarás el ataque final, Bo?

—Sus planes son realmente tontos y no estoy de humor — fue la respuesta de Mirakurun levantando de nuevo el martillo, pero una explosión de nuevo dentro del museo llamó la atención de todos.

—¿Pero qué fue eso? — Preguntó Rivalun.

—¿Acaso no fueron ustedes? — Se escandalizó Mirakurun.

Los villanos negaron con la cabeza; aparentemente no. Una nueva explosión hizo pedazos la puerta, dejando pasar a un par de figuras vestidas de negro y con tétricas máscaras sonrientes.

—Caballeros del Silencio — dijo Mirakurun poniéndose en alerta.

Ambos miraron a Mirakurun.

—¿Estás aquí? Bueno, no importa. Creí que sólo respondías a las burradas de los Giga-Giga...

—No se hagan los graciosos — dijo Mirakurun blandiendo su Mirakurun Donkey contra sus oponentes. — Vendré a donde sea que se cometan injusticias y...

Como respuesta, el Caballero extendió su brazo y tomó la sombra del martillo de Mirakurun, separándola por completo de éste.

—¡SHADOW DONKEY! — Gritó golpeando con fuerza a Mirakurun con la sombra de su martillo.

El impacto fue brutal, Mirakurun salió disparada contra una banca cercana destrozándola en el acto. Ganbo se puso a reír.

—¡Bo! Bobobobobobobobob, así verá lo que se siente, bobobobobobo...

Rivalun corrió en dirección a Mirakurun para ayudarla, pero una poderosa mano la retuvo. Se volvió, era su propia sombra la cual extendió su mano y el Caballero le entregó el Shadow Donkey. Antes que pudiera reaccionar fue igualmente golpeada brutalmente por el poder del martillo de sombras cayendo sobre Mirakurun. Tanto la sombra de Rivalun como del martillo volvieron a sus dueños respectivos.

Ambas brujas se levantaron y mientras intercambiaban una rápida mirada y con todo su poder se lanzaron contra los Caballeros rodeadas de luz. Uno de los Caballeros extendió su brazo mientras sombras de todas partes alrededor suyo lo cubrían a él con un aura de sombras muy poderosa mientras que su compañero tomaba el objeto robado del museo, una katana, y sustraía igualmente la sombra.

El del aura oscura liberó su sombra pero falló el tiro. Rivalun y Mirakurun, rodeadas de su aura de luz le dieron cada quien un poderoso impacto mágico para neutralizarlo de una vez por todas.

—Tonto, si algo hemos aprendido de la última vez que nos vimos era que ustedes son sombra, nosotras luz.

—Justo lo necesario para vencerlos — dijo Rivalun con una perversa sonrisa. — Lástima que fallaste.

—Uno debe hacer sacrificios si quiere ganar, aunque sean grandes sacrificios — dijo el Caballero con dificultad por el dolor. — ¿Realmente creen que fallé el tiro idiotas?

Ambas se volvieron. El sujeto de la katana de sombras reunió todo el poder del aura de sombras en la katana y con una siniestra carcajada soltó su ataque:

—¡SHADOW BLADE!

Una poderosa onda de energía pura de sombras cruzó el recinto impactando contra las brujas. Unos cortes muy profundos aparecieron sobre los vientres de cada una; la sangre comenzó a correr mientras ambas respiraban con dificultad.

—¡BO! ¿Qué creen que hacen, Bo? — Gritó Ganbo corriendo a ayudar a las brujas. — Bo, ellas son sus enemigas... pero ni yo que soy pura maldad trataría a alguien así. ¿Se dan cuenta que realmente podrían matarlas?

El caballero pateó con violencia a la bola y pisó el cortado vientre de Mirakurun haciéndola gritar del dolor. Las risas se hicieron cada vez más sonoras.

—Idiota. Tú más que villano eres un chiste — le espetó el Caballero a Ganbo mientras pateaba la cara de Rivalun con desprecio. — Todos tus planes malignos parecen sacados de un show para niños bobos; no me sorprende que estas dos imbéciles no hayan desarrollado todo el poder de las Mahou Shoujo de años anteriores.

—¡Bo! ¿De qué hablas?

—Tú reclutaste a Rivalun porque en ella viste el gran poder de las Mahou Shoujo; pero ¿realmente crees que una amenaza tan ridícula como ustedes, Giga-Giga, puede merecer la creación de una fuerza de defensa tan poderosa? Durante miles de años, la única meta de las Mahou Shoujo era la aniquilación de nosotros, la verdadera sombra de los pecados de la humanidad. Tú reclutaste a la más boba, felicidades, pero su verdadera misión en la vida es acabar con nosotros: Los Caballeros del Silencio. De lo contrario no tendría los poderes que tiene.

—¡Bo! ¿Qué tratas de decir?

—Ellas nacieron sólo para matar a gente como nosotros, nos limitamos a devolverles el favor — dijo el otro sujeto levantándose y de nuevo tomando la sombra del Mirakurun Donkey creando así Shadow Donkey.

Levantó el martillo e iba a eliminar de una vez por todas a los estorbos aplastando sus cabezas...

**_Casa de Kyoko:_**

Akari soltó una carcajada siniestra, lo cual era de lo más perturbador si se tomaba en cuenta su cosplay.

**_Otro mundo:_**

Ganbo voló a toda velocidad.

—¡BOOOOO! (es decir) ¡NOOOOOOO!

Se interpuso en el camino del Shadow Donkey y teletransportó lejos a ambas brujas. El Shadow Donkey se desvaneció de inmediato al estar demasiado lejos del objeto original.

—Fastidioso enano — dijo el que iba a dar el golpe mortal. — Parece que no puede lidiar con la maldad pura cuando la ve.

—Verdadera maldad — corrigió el otro. — Es tan tierno, confundió ser un idiota con ser malo.

Ambos rieron cruelmente.

—Por lo menos la mocosa aprenderá a no meterse con nosotros por un tiempo — dio uno examinando la katana robada. — Nos dará tiempo de obtener los objetos de Sombras con más facilidad.

—Pero también la motivará a hacerse más fuerte, hay que irse con cuidado.

—Sólo espero que el plan de la Gran Maestra dé resultado y sea el fin de la irritante Mirakurun.

Así pues los dos Caballeros se alejaron en Silencio como era su costumbre.

**_Casa de Kyoko:_**

La rubia estaba conmocionada. ¡Mirakurun perdió! No podía creerlo, su heroína perdió y estuvo a punto de morir a manos del enemigo.

—¿Está bien, Kyoko-senpai? — Preguntó Chinatsu asustada por la reacción de la hiperactiva presidenta.

—Ya había escuchado que Nanamori-sensei haría esta temporada más oscura, pero no pensé jamás que fuera así — murmuró Yui muy sorprendida. — Casi muere. En verdad casi muere.

—No me sorprende que hayan censurado a estos personajes más que para dos películas — dijo Akari removiendo su máscara mostrando una sonrisa siniestra.

Yui la miró de reojo. Akari no estaba actuando normal, lo sentía desde que despertó de la pijamada y les gritó a todas que eran unas idiotas por haberla dado por muerta cuando la casa del té se le vino encima. Y luego su actitud con Kyoko esos días. Akari estaba furiosa, sí, pero no actuaba jamás de esa manera aunque se la provocara.

—Mejor nos vamos — dijo Ayano interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Yui.

Las demás asintieron y tras despedirse de la muy conmocionada Kyoko, salieron. Akari fue la última y con alegría se dirigió a casa por un atajo rápido por un bosquecillo en un parque. Yui corrió a enfrentarla.

—¡Akari! — Llamó.

Ella se volvió mostrando que aún tenía puesta su máscara y el efecto hizo que a Yui le dieran escalofríos.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, Yui-chan?

—No te hagas la tonta. Algo está pasando contigo y quiero saber qué es. Kyoko es demasiado egoísta para darse cuenta pero yo no. No sé si sean tus planes para destacar más pero estás siendo muy mala con Kyoko. Primero no le hablas en la escuela, lo entiendo, estás molesta, pero luego vienes y decides humillarla con este cosplay mejor que los de ella. Y para colmo alabas a los malos que le dieron una paliza a Mirakurun sabiendo que Kyoko está muy afectada.

—Eso último me suena a que es porque ve demasiada televisión — dijo Akari rascándose la cabeza.

Yui tuvo que darle la razón.

—Tal vez pero tú no actúas así Akari. ¿Qué está pasando contigo? Casi ni te reconozco.

—Yui-chan, no estoy de humor. ¿Sí?

Dicho esto, se alejó despacio. Yui se quedó viendo mientras se alejaba. No era que estuviera molesta con Akari, pero este cambio de actitud le sonaba a que algo le pasaba a su amiga y quería ayudarla. Dio media vuelta dispuesta a regresar a su hogar-

—¡Bu! — Dijo una chica con una túnica negra, capa negra y que era su doble exacto; sólo que sus ojos eran negros y tenía una cara de boba igualita a la de Kyoko-

Yui retrocedió sorprendida, pero no había razón para alarmarse... todavía.

Entonces la otra ella se colocó una máscara sonriente como de Caballera del Silencio y con su sombra inmovilizó a Yui. Yui iba a gritar, pedir ayuda pero la sombra le tapó la boca. Su doble volvió a levantarse la máscara y sacándole la lengua hizo un pase mágico para que sus ojos se tornaran de negro a marrón como los de ella...

Yui se retorció más pero era inútil, el poder de la sombra era demasiado.

—¡Ya estoy lista Gran Maestra! — Dijo la doble de Yui con una voz cantarina muy al estilo de Kyoko.

Akari, que se había acercado tranquilamente mientras la extraña capturaba a Yui, asintió mientras creaba un portal de sombras.

—Te felicito — dijo haciendo que la otra brincara alegremente.

—¡Yey!

Entonces todo estuvo claro para Yui... aunque muchas más preguntas surgieron en aquel momento. Sin embargo no pudo formularlas pues una doble de Kyoko se acercó al portal y la arrastró hacia dentro mientras su otra yo le guiñaba el ojo y hacía un bobo gesto de despedida.

—No es nada personal — dijo la Gran Maestra. — Pero tienes más sentido común del que te conviene.

Una vez más el juego de la Gran Maestra había avanzado otro paso.

* * *

**Y otra captura de las fuerzas de las sombras para la temible Gran Maestra. Y respondiendo a un review, Al Dolyman: Akari no es mala, sino su alter-ego del mundo de Mirakurun. En fin, espero haber mezclado bien el universo YuruYuri en cuanto a la fangirlidad de Kyoko con un toque oscuro y siniestro de mi visión personal de Mirakurun.**

**Sin más: **

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mahou Shoujos y Caballeros del Silencio**

Mirakurun se despertó sobresaltada. Rápidamente se incorporó pero un gran dolor se lo impidió. Poco a poco fue recobrando sus sentidos. Se dio cuenta que estaba en su fase de pre-transformación y que estaba vendada justo por el abdomen... donde el Caballero del Silencio le hizo ese gran corte y estuvo a punto de matarla. Un aire frío la hizo estremecerse.

—¿Dónde estoy? — Gimió.

Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de su amiga Raika, en el futón en el que dormía cuando la visitaba. Y en la cama se encontraba Raika siendo atendida por Ganbo. Su rostro había sido muy maltratado, pues el Caballero la había pareado bastante fuerte además que tenía el mismo corte en el abdomen causado por el Shadow Blade. Pero por suerte estaba despierta.

—Rivalun... — dijo Mirakurun incorporándose como pudo. — Rivalun, yo...

—Kurumi-chan — dijo Raika con un hilo de voz pero con una radiante sonrisa. — Estás bien, eso me hace tan feliz... ¡arigatou, Ganbo!

Ganbo se volvió hacia su antigua enemiga e hizo una reverencia.

—¡Bo! Es un alivio que estés completa, ¡Bo!

—¿Ganbo, tú me salvaste? — Preguntó Mirakurun sorprendida.

El Giga-Giga sólo suspiró mientras se limpiaba el sudor.

—¡Bo! Rivalun insistió en que me encargara de ti primero, ¡Bo! Apenas si pude salvarte, esos sujetos eran unos monstruos ¡Bo! ¿Matar? ¿Y encima de esa forma tan dolorosa? ¡Bo! Tienen una idea muy equivocada de hacer el mal. ¡Bo! Uno debe de hacer el mal para que tus futuros súbditos y demás siervos te teman pero no de forma que ese temor se vuelva odio y se ponga en tu contra. ¡Bo! Y a los enemigos se les humilla no se les mata, ¡Bo!

Kurumi era la que tenía una gotita en la sien. _"Esos tipos raros tienen razón, Ganbo es un idiota; no es malvado."_

—¿Pero entonces qué hacemos, Ganbo-Sama? — Preguntó Raika todavía débilmente. — Nuestros oponentes se han mostrado decididos a quitarnos del camino a Mirakurun y a mí. Estaba fuera de combate pero les escuché claramente: dicen que nosotras las Mahou-Shoujo existimos para matarlos a ellos y que ellos tienen que hacer lo mismo. Matarnos entre todos. ¿Por qué querrían meternos en algo tan horrible, Ganbo-Sama?

Ganbo parecía muy, pero muy preocupado. Con un aire de preocupación se quitó sus gafas oscuras y miró hacia el suelo con tristeza.

—¡Bo! Lo que voy a contarles sucedió hace no mucho, el día en que decidí dejar mi planeta para expandir las fronteras del Imperio Giga-Giga hasta la tierra, ¡Bo! Ese día me asignaron un planeta pequeño sin muchas esperanzas, pero yo era el mejor de mi clase, ¡BO! Quería una conquista grande, una que jamás se hubiera visto antes... y entonces me hablaron de la conquista que ningún otro Giga-Giga se había atrevido a realizar antes. La conquista de la tierra.

...

Yui era guiada por la doble de Kyoko a través de un pasillo completamente oscuro, tanto que la enemiga no se esforzaba en inmovilizar a Yui o algo; si Yui la soltaba, se perdería sin remedio entre la infinita oscuridad.

—Lamento mucho que las cosas deban ser así Funami Yui, pero como dijo la Gran Maestra, para lograr nuestros objetivos debemos explotar al máximo la conexión entre nuestros mundos. Pero no temas, dentro de nada tus amigas vendrán a acompañarte. Por suerte tienes la compañía de Akaza Akari para entretenerte.

—No, aunque aprecio tus intenciones Caballera, no las dejes juntas. Eso es una orden — dijo la Gran Maestra haciendo saltar del susto a Yui. — No tienen un gran poder pero la unión puede hacer la fuerza y ese riesgo no pienso tomarlo.

¿Acaso vino con nosotras? Rayos, esta oscuridad me está confundiendo.

—¿Qué significa esto? — Preguntó Yui luego de un incómodo silencio. — ¿Piensan reemplazarnos y luego qué? Nada de esto tiene sentido, ni siquiera deberían ser reales sólo personajes de manga y anime que Kyoko idolatra y...

—¿Personajes de manga y anime? — Preguntó la otra Kyoko.

—Nuestros universos están más conectados de lo que pensamos al principio — dijo con calma la Gran Maestra. — Pero en fin, ¿la tal Nanamori-sensei no ha desarrollado lo suficiente nuestros personajes, verdad? Verás, nosotras obtenemos poderes de las Sombras. Tanto sombras proyectadas por los objetos como las sombras del corazón: miedos, rencores y tristezas. Mientras más sombras haya en el mundo más poder obtendremos nosotros; y claro, nuestra meta es gobernar.

—En un mundo lleno de sombras nuestro poder será ilimitado — agregó la otra Kyoko con una sonrisa.

Yui sintió escalofríos, en verdad estaba ante oponentes temibles.

— ¿Pero entonces por qué no toman su propio universo y nos dejan tranquilas? — Preguntó Yui. No es que quisiera saber pero la conversación la distraía un poco de la infinita oscuridad que la rodeaba.

—Por Mirakurun idiota. ¿Qué no viste el episodio? Las Mahou Shoujo han existido durante miles de años, mucho antes que la raza Giga-Giga llegara a la tierra. ¿No te parece que Mirakurun siempre derrota muy fácilmente a Rivalun y a Ganbo? Eso es porque sus poderes nacieron para vencer a una amenaza real, no a esos payasos.

...

—¿De qué hablas Ganbo? — Se escandalizó Rivalun. — Si tú fuiste quien me dio mis poderes, lo recuerdo muy bien. Y luego al usar mis poderes al máximo cerca de ella convertí accidentalmente a mi amiga Kurumi-chan en Mahou Shoujo también. Lo recuerdo todo muy pero muy bien.

Ganbo se quitó las gafas y suspiró tristemente.

—¡Bo! ¿Qué no ves que te mentí, Bo? Tú naciste para ser una Mahou Shoujo, ¡Bo! Durante miles de años estudiamos su planeta, ¡Bo! Y nos dimos cuenta que en la tierra existían dos fuerzas en conflicto, ¡Bo! Naturalmente los Giga-Giga tomábamos ventaja de estas guerras entre los mundos que queríamos conquistar, ¡Bo! Pero las fuerzas en conflicto en la tierra eran demasiado grandes como para que pudiéramos manejarlas, ¡Bo!

—Mahou Shoujos y Caballeros del Silencio — dijo Mirakurun.

...

—Volviendo a tu pregunta, en el momento en tu universo no existe amenaza para nuestros planes — dijo alegremente la otra Kyoko. — Tomaremos tu universo, lo convertiremos a las sombras y eso nos dará poder extra.

—El suficiente para que hasta el más débil de mis Caballeros pueda acabar fácilmente con Mirakurun y Rivalun.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó Yui.

—Tal como lo oyes, la meta final es acabar con ellas dos a como dé lugar — dijo como si nada la Gran Maestra. — Y apoderarnos así de dos mundos en vez de uno. El plan es reemplazarlas, tomar su mundo por la fuerza y luego matar a esas dos. Si cooperan, las dejaremos volver como si nada hubiera pasado, pues el mundo ya estaría bajo nuestro control. Pero deben cooperar, de lo contrario no dudaré en acabar con ustedes.

Yui apretó los dientes. Quería hacer algo, quería salvar su mundo; pero de momento estaba completamente incapacitada.

...

—¡Bo! Lo que voy a contarles es un archivo ultra secreto Giga-Giga, fruto de años de observación a su mundo, ¡Bo!

Ambas Mahou Shoujo asintieron, aunque no comprendían del todo qué estaba sucediendo.

—¡Bo! Hubo una época en que la magia en su mundo era más bien común... pero claro, esto llevó al desastre ¡Bo! Y antes que nos diéramos cuenta la humanidad estaba al borde del caos gracias al poder de la magia oscura ¡Bo! Pero entonces un pequeño grupo de magas ancianas entrenaron a un grupo de jovencitas para que con la pureza de sus corazones limpiaran este sucio mundo ¡Bo! Y lo lograron. Desgraciadamente un grupo de gente, la Sagrada Orden de los Caballeros del Silencio supo ocultar bien su conocimiento de miles de años y se salvaron de la purga, ¡Bo!

Las chicas hicieron una mueca.

—¡Bo! Eso no fue lo peor. Dejaron como legado un libro llamado Libro de las Sombras, el cual se pasa únicamente de Gran Maestro a Gran Maestro, que es la máxima figura de autoridad entre los Caballeros ¡Bo! Y el Gran Maestro en funciones igualmente escoge jovencitos de corazón puro que hayan decidido caminar el sendero de las tinieblas ¡Bo! Cualquier adolescente con problemas es un posible Caballero del Silencio ¡Bo!  
—¿Pero entonces qué sucedió? — Preguntó Kurumi/Mirakurun.

—¡Bo! Las dos chicas originales que detuvieron la maldad la primera vez fueron las brujas más poderosas jamás conocidas, ¡Bo! Pero porque obtuvieron su poder en la flor de la juventud, siempre fortalecidas por la intensidad del primer amor ¡Bo! Por eso, para mantener ese poder intacto renunciaron a él y lo pasaron de generación en generación de madres a hijas o abuelas a nietas ¡Bo! Fue una medida preventiva, pero muy acertada pues los Caballeros del Silencio pronto se manifestaron y las nuevas Mahou Shoujo tuvieron que detenerlos. Fue entonces cuando se formó el patrón que duró siglos: tras períodos de silencio, resurgen los Caballeros y junto a ellos las Mahou Shoujo que los exterminan. ¡Bo! Y jamás termina bien, ¡Bo!

—¿En qué termina todo esto? — Preguntó Rivalun muy asustada.

—En la muerte de una de las Mahou Shoujo y el Gran Maestro de época, ¡Bo! El Libro de las Sombras siempre se pierde.

Las chicas eran la imagen viva del horror. ¿Morir a manos de gente tan temible? La mera idea era más que aterradora... pero entonces Mirakurun reaccionó.

—Este era un período de silencio, ¿no? Tu estrategia era aprovecharlo y despertar los poderes de una de las Mahou Shoujo para apoderarte de la tierra en nombre de tu raza. De no ser por ti Raika-chan y yo no seríamos lo que somos y hubiéramos vivido.

Ganbo negó con la cabeza.

—¡Bo! Creía que era un período de silencio, era lo que tocaba ¡Bo! Pero esa batalla en donde descubrieron sus mutuas identidades me di cuenta que no era así. No sabía ni estaba preparado para el surgimiento de los Caballeros del Silencio. Me tomó por sorpresa y no supe qué hacer.

Raika/Rivalun miró horrorizada al Giga-Giga.

—Entonces sin importar qué, estábamos destinadas a ser Mahou Shoujo y una de nosotras a morir a manos de los Caballeros del Silencio...

Ganbo se encogió de hombros y miró al vacío. No quería que se notara pero a él también le asustaba esta situación.

...

Yui finalmente pudo distinguir algo de luz al final del pasillo. La llevaron a una celda pequeña con una cama y por suerte un cuarto de baño privado.

—Tu nuevo hogar hasta que terminemos nuestros asuntos con tu mundo — le dijo la doble de Kyoko. — Que te la pases bien y no causes problemas. Por tu bien...

—¿Dónde está la otra? — Preguntó Yui al ver que estaban solas la otra Kyoko y ella.

La otra le sonrió como compadeciéndola.

—Lo siento, es cierto que tú no puedes ver en la oscuridad. Ella se separó hace como tres pasillos, ni modo, como la Gran Maestra tiene muchas cosas que hacer. Ella es nuestra guía, nuestra luz... o bueno, nuestra sombra en este mundo plagado de luz.

Abrió la puerta de la celda y empujó a Yui dentro.

—Y no trates de hacer nada tonto, te lo digo en serio. Este lugar no es un laberinto ni mucho menos, pero no tiene nada de luz; nada de nada. El lugar perfecto para nosotros pero nuestros prisioneros están expuestos. En fin ¡que te la pases bien!

Cerró la puerta y se perdió en los confines de la infinita oscuridad mientras Yui la miraba con un gran resentimiento y angustia. Tenía que hacer algo, avisarle a sus amigas... por lo que había visto en televisión esos dementes tenían mucho poder y no dudaban en usarlo contra los más débiles. Si tan sólo hubiera una oportunidad, una sola oportunidad.

Y mientras Akari jugaba alegremente un videojuego cuando la celda se abrió de repente dándole paso a la Gran Maestra. Akari pausó el juego y retrocedió.

—No temas Akaza Akari, ¿acaso no te ha tratado bien mi gente? Si ese es el caso dímelo y cambiaré a tus guardianes.

Akari no quería moverse, la presencia de la otra le daba mucho miedo; sobre todo porque era igualita a ella en todo sentido, excepto que la otra era mala.

La Gran Maestra suspiró y conectó otro control.

—Entre dos es más divertido. ¿No quieres probar?

Akari aun temerosa tomó el control y se puso a jugar una partida.

—No entiendo, Akari es una prisionera. ¿Por qué eres tan amable? — Preguntó la pequeña pelirroja por fin.

La Gran Maestra le sonrió.

—Porque eres igual a mí y ya te lo dije Akaza Akari, eso hace que sienta debilidad por ti. Llámalo capricho. Quiero conocerte mejor, saber de ti y hacerme tu amiga.

—Pero...

—He estudiado tu mundo y quiero entenderlo mejor — dijo la Gran Maestra. — Después de todo es de sabios el querer saber mejor a qué te enfrentarás antes de enfrentarte con todo. Por lo poco que he podido ver es que nuestras personalidades siempre serán opuestas a nuestros otros yos. Yo tengo una personalidad muy fuerte y eso hace que esté rodeada de gente todo el tiempo, destaco a donde quiera que voy sin que me dejen sola con mis pensamientos por un tiempo. Justo lo contrario de ti, ¿o me equivoco?

Akari bajó la cabeza.

—Tienes un don Akaza Akari, al igual que yo pero no sabemos apreciarlo. Somos iguales y opuestas; por eso me fascinas.

Sin más se levantó y dejó sola a la confundida Akari.

—Espero que podamos jugar otro día, Akaza Akari y una vez más disculpa por las molestias pero es vital para nuestros planes.

—Eto... ¿volveré a ver a mis amigas alguna vez?

La Gran Maestra asintió.

—Cuando tu mundo esté bajo mi poder, serás libre de volver cuando quieras. De momento pásatelo bien aquí. Si estás aburrida sólo haz saber a mi gente qué necesitas, te darán de todo; desde una conversación hasta el juego, manga o libro que pidas. Ah, y no te preocupes por la escuela. Soy buena estudiante y te preparé notas para que no te pierdas de nada cuando regreses a casa.

Dicho esto se desvaneció en la infinita oscuridad de su cuartel.

* * *

**El final de otro capítulo; pero esta vez me centré más en explicar quiénes son estos nuevos villanos y su relación con Mirakurun y Rivalun. Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado el desarrollo de la historia y me dejen sus comentarios. Sin más, una feliz semana mayor y:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**El despertar de Ayano y Sakurako:**_

—¡Mou, siempre lo mismo contigo Sakurako! Termino atrasada por tu culpa, ¿qué no puedes levantarte más temprano como una persona responsable? — Le reclamó. — Siempre tan irresponsable, ¿es que no...?

Sakurako le cerró la boca cuando le dirigió una mirada llena de ira.

—Sí ya sé que soy una boba que no puede hacer nada bien. Tengo bastante con Nadeshiko-Onee-chan y Hanako para que me traten de tonta. ¿Por una vez me podrías dejar en paz monstruo de tetas grandes?

Himawari parpadeó sorprendida, no era nada común ver a Sakurako de mal humor.

—¿Pasó algo y te peleaste otra vez con ellas? — Preguntó algo preocupada.

—Tienes suerte que Kaede-chan te adore — dijo Sakurako todavía molesta. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Simplemente porque por error tomó un yogur que era de Nadeshiko le gritan de todo y para colmo Hanako le diera la razón a Nadeshiko tratándola de idiota a ella. Ya había tenido bastante por un día.

Himawari se sintió mal por su amiga, pero no pudo decir nada pues Akari las había visto y se acercó corriendo a ellas.

—¡Himawari-chan, Sakurako-chan, Ohayo!

—Ohayo Akaza-san — la saludó Himawari. — ¿Hoy no vienes con Yoshikawa-san y las senpai?

Akari hizo una risita tonta.

—Ehehe... me quedé dormida y me dejaron. Que bueno que Onee-chan me pudo llevar en su auto.

Himawari asintió mientras que Sakurako suspiró.

—Tú tienes suerte, ni aunque Nadeshiko-Onee-chan pasara por aquí cerca se ofrecería a llevarme nunca. ¿Por qué no tengo suerte y me tocaron dos hermanas que me odian?

—Ya, ya Sakurako; sólo tuviste un mal inicio. No tienes por qué deprimirte todo el día — le dijo Himawari en tono tranquilizador.

Sakurako no dijo nada, sólo siguió caminando con sus dos amigas. No notó que Akari la veía fijamente con una sonrisa siniestra. _"Tal vez, sólo tal vez ella..."_

Por suerte para todas ,el humor de Sakurako mejoró bastante durante el día; pues era realmente insoportable cuando estaba de malas. Pero se iba desmejorando a medida que era hora de ir a casa, conociendo a su hermana mayor todavía estaría muy molesta por la mañana así que sólo quería una excusa para retrasarse un poco. Podría quedarse un tiempo en casa de Himawari pero antes ella tenía que ir de compras y no estaba de humor para ir a la tienda en esos momentos.

—¡Sakurako-chan, Sakurako-chan! — La llamó Akari a la salida con su alegre tono de siempre. — ¿Tienes un minuto? Tengo algo que discutir contigo. Eto... Akari te invitará a una crepe sólo...

—¡Voy! — Dijo muy entusiasmada Sakurako. — Akari-chan, me salvaste. Ahora puedo hacer algo divertido mientras el monstruo de senos grandes hace sus aburridas compras.

—Perdón por tener algo de responsabilidades que atender — dijo Himawari ligeramente irritada.

Ignorándola Sakurako tomó del brazo a Akari y juntas se alejaron de la escuela.

—¡Arigatou Himawari! Te ayudaré con las bolsas cuando salgas, no te preocupes — dijo Sakurako alegremente haciendo que su amiga de cabello azul suspirara exasperada; pero al poco tiempo sonrió.

—En fin, conociendo a Sakurako podría ser peor...

Y mientras, ambas amigas llegaron al parque en donde Akari cumplió su promesa y le compró una crepe a Sakurako de un puesto móvil que había ahí. Tras dos mordidas, Sakurako miró a Akari.

—¿Y de qué querías hablar, Akari-chan?

La Gran Maestra se levantó despacio y tras comprobar que nadie veía ni estaba cerca, hizo un pase mágico abriendo el portal a su propio mundo.

—¿Qué está pasando? — Gritó asustada Sakurako.

Su propia sombra se separó de ella y le tapó la boca mientras que del portal salió una joven igual a ella, con la excepción que ésta tenía los ojos del mismo marrón claro de su cabello en vez de su castaño oscuro. La doble le dirigió una mirada evaluativa y miró a la Gran Maestra. Al no ver reacción de su líder, levantó su mano y cambió sus ojos al mismo color que su otro yo con un pase mágico. Iba a ordenarle a la sombra que arrastrara a Sakurako al otro mundo pero en vez de eso, la Gran Maestra la detuvo.

—Espera sólo un minuto, Sakuragi. Tengo una idea mucho mejor.

_**Club de entretenimiento, dos semanas después:**_

—¿Le pasa algo, Kyoko-senpai? — Preguntó Chinatsu.

Kyoko hizo una pequeña pataleta y mordió con frustración su cojín.

—¡Chinatsu-chan! ¡Es terrible! ¡Mirakurun no ha ganado ni una pelea desde que comenzó a pelear con estos malos! Tiene suerte que sepa huir pero a este paso perderá su grandeza. ¡Ni siquiera porque ahora tiene el apoyo de Rivalun y Ganbo puede ganar!

Chinatsu tenía una gotita en la sien.

—Senpai, creo que se toma demasiado en serio el anime.

Kyoko hizo un puchero.

—¡Buu! Al menos Yui sí me apoya. ¿En dónde está, por cierto? Hace tiempo que Akari y ella debieron haber llegado.

Chinatsu se puso a pensar.

—Vi a Akari-chan charlando con Sakurako-chan antes de venir y me dijo que me adelantara, que ella vendría pronto. Pero no he visto a Yui-senpai.

—Me dijo que tenía que hacer algo rápido, que me adelantara; pero ya se tardó.

Fue entonces cuando Himawari entró.

—Disculpen, ¿no está Sakurako por aquí? La vi hablando con Akaza-san pero ya se tardó demasiado.

Ambas negaron con la cabeza mientras que Himawari sólo suspiró y se dejó caer sobre uno de los cojines.

—Todos están actuando tan raro últimamente. Akaza-san, Sakurako también... y creo que he visto a Funami-senpai actuar raro también. Es como si no fueran ellas mismas.

Kyoko torció el gesto y se levantó abruptamente.

—¡Es cierto! Parece que la presencia de Akari ha aumentado mucho estos últimos días, yo no lo permitiré. — Entonces levantó el puño. — ¡La presencia de Akari se fortalece pero la mía se debilita! ¡No puedo dejar que se haga más notoria o yo perderé el título como la verdadera protagonista!

Chinatsu puso una expresión seria.

—Senpai, que Akari-chan no la escuche, seguramente llorará.

Kyoko se rio ligeramente avergonzada.

—Este... es verdad, ¿tú crees que...?

Se escucharon pasos. Kyoko reaccionó rápidamente y tomó a Himawari y a Chinatsu de las manos y las arrastró hacia el armario, en donde se encerró con ambas.

—¿Pero por qué nos escondemos? — Preguntó Chinatsu susurrando.

—Sí, no entiendo — susurró también Himawari.

Kyoko se quedó de piedra un tiempo pero se encogió de hombros.

—Pues... no pensé, sólo creo que lo hice y...

—¡Mou, senpai! — Protestó Chinatsu.

La puerta del club se abrió dejando pasar a Yui y a Akari.

—No ha llegado nadie parece — dijo Akari con indiferencia mientras recorría despacio el salón del club. — En fin, ¿te parece si actuamos Yuri?

Para la sorpresa de las que estaban en el armario, Yui se inclinó ante Akari.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces con Yoshikawa en caso vengan juntas ¡oh! Gran Maestra?

—Su corazón es pura oscuridad, de los más fáciles de manipular para quien conoce a las sombras. No dirá nada pues tendrá a tres Caballeros a su alrededor, siendo una de ellos yo y su alma es tan oscura que no podrá resistir nuestro poder. Incluso la novicia podrá hacer lo que quiera con Yoshikawa. En fin...

La Gran Maestra levantó el brazo y con su gran poder creó el portal en donde la doble de Kyoko salió, para horror de todas vestida con su túnica de Caballera del Silencio pero su máscara descansaba en su mano.

—Bienvenida, Keiko.

Keiko se inclinó y besó la mano de su líder.

—Gracias, Gran Maestra.

La Gran Maestra entonces miró al armario y con su sombra lo abrió revelando al trío escondido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse ahí, imbéciles? Las sombras son nuestras amigas nos contaron que ustedes se quedaron ahí como unas bobas. Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que ver esto Furutani, pues no tengo soldados iguales a ti. Sin embargo tu alma no es manipulable y necesito quitarme de encima a todos los estorbos; y si te encierro como a Yui Funami y Akari Akaza la policía reaccionará. Mejor sólo te amenazo y te dejo con un guardián.

Dicho esto, la sombra de Himawari actuó por su cuenta y se cuadró ante la Gran Maestra causando un grito de horror de ella.

Kyoko iba a decir algo cuando su doble (Keiko) la miró y cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, éstos pasaron de amarillos a azules como los de ella. Kyoko no retrocedió.

—¡Ustedes existen en verdad! — Dijo Kyoko de improviso saltando de emoción y tomando de las manos a Keiko. — ¡Los malos de Mirakurun en verdad existen, eso es grandioso! ¡Y si ustedes existen, eso quiere decir que Mirakurun es verdadera también! ¡No puedo creerlo, es emocionante!

Keiko tenía una gotita en la sien.

—Eres como lo describió Funami. Increíble, y se supone que debo actuar como tú por un tiempo. Es increíble, tengo que hacer como que soy Yuri.

Yuri (la doble de Yui) hizo un puchero como lo haría Kyoko ocasionando que tanto Himawari como Chinatsu sintieran escalofríos.

—¡Buuu! Como si me emocionara tanto fingir ser la aburrida de la presidenta de la clase, Toshiri Keiko. Aburrida, estudiando siempre y regañándome por todo lo que hago. Kyoko-chan me cae mejor que tú, Keiko.

Keiko suspiró con paciencia, como lo haría Yui; y esta vez fue Kyoko la que sintió escalofríos.

—Créeme: la compañía de Yui Funami es más tolerable que la tuya, Yuri. Pero no estamos aquí para discutir sobre amistades sino para cumplir con la misión de la Gran Maestra.

Fue cuando Himawari reaccionó y salió corriendo del lugar, haciendo reaccionar también a Kyoko y a Chinatsu quienes igual salieron huyendo como podían. La sombra de Himawari iba a traicionarlas, pero cuando reaccionaron las Caballeras ya estaban más lejos del rango de sus poderes y ésta volvió a la normalidad. Las soldados miraron a su Gran Maestra, quien sólo asintió y ambas usaron sus poderes para fundirse con las sombras y seguir a sus oponentes a más velocidad. La Gran Maestra sólo se dejó caer en un cojín y comenzó a beber un poco de té preparado por Chinatsu. Le gustaba, era sabroso. Ahora sólo debía esperar a que los estorbos fueran neutralizados y pensar en mejores métodos de persuasión contra Himawari. Podría usar a Sakurako para obligarla a mantenerse lejos de sus planes. Sí, eso podría funcionar.

Y mientras las chicas corrieron a buscar refugio al Consejo Estudiantil. Ayano se encontraba organizando documentos sola cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente y las tres chicas se precipitaron dentro cerrando con llave.

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa con ustedes, Toushino Kyoko? — Gritó Ayano al ver que la entrada desordenó los papeles que se pasó ordenando por media hora.

Kyoko sólo la miró muy asustada.

—Ayano... sálvanos por favor... no entiendes lo que hay allá afuera...

Ayano ladeó la cabeza y notó que tanto Chinatsu como Himawari estaban de lo más alteradas por la carrera. Iba a preguntar, ahora ya preocupada, de qué era lo que había pasado cuando una poderosa sombra hizo volar la puerta. Ayano gritó al tiempo que las sombras se materializaron en Funami Yui y otra Toushino Kyoko.

—Es inevitable. Tú eres una mortal, nosotras somos las Caballeras del Silencio, Toushino Kyoko.

—Conoces el anime, conoces nuestros poderes — dijo Yuri. — Terminemos con esto.

Sin saber qué hacía Ayano se puso frente a Kyoko en actitud protectora haciendo reír a las Caballeras.

—Que tierno, la doble de Ayaka cree que tiene una oportunidad.

—Te pondremos fuera del camino y te reemplazaremos aunque la pobre niña todavía no sepa hacer de Tsundere.

—A diferencia tuya esa niña vive sus sentimientos a flor de piel y no los niega. Es algo insoportable.

Ayano no entendía qué sucedía, sólo sabía que ellas iban a lastimar a Kyoko. Así pues no se movió a pesar que se moría de miedo. Pero entonces algo despertó en ella. Sintió cómo los deseos de proteger a quien amaba la llenaban de una forma tal, que se manifestó como una poderosa luz blanca que irradiaba de ella.

...

La Gran Maestra seguía bebiendo su té cuando sintió una gran cantidad de poder puro viniendo del edificio de la escuela.

—¿Mahou Shoujo? — Gritó levantándose. — Es imposible. No es ni Rivalun ni Mirakurun, es alguien más. ¿UN DESPERTAR DE MAHOU SHOUJO? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?

...

La ropa de Ayano cambió, de su uniforme escolar pasó a una blusa de seda lavanda claro con adornos azules y su falda azul y corta con medias a juegos y botines con un diseño de flor. Finalmente un báculo con forma de luna apareció en su mano. No sabía lo que hacía, ni mucho menos por qué estaba sucediendo todo aquello. Sólo sentía que ahora que estaba capacitada para luchar estaba lista para vencer a esos extraños.

Con un poder inimaginable, llenó su báculo de poder de luz y lo lanzó contra las Caballeras del Silencio. El poder de la luz, por naturaleza mayor que el de las sombras, lanzó lejos a las Caballeras del Silencio.

Se levantaron listas para seguir combatiendo cuando Ayano una vez más sintió cómo los Elementos de la Naturaleza la llenaban, sobre todo el Elemento Agua. Todavía sin entender lanzó una ola que creó a partir del chorro de un bebedero contra sus temible enemigas. Ambas Caballeras fueron arrastradas por la corriente hasta la casa del club de entretenimiento.

La Gran Maestra caminó hacia ellas y tras reflexionar la situación, salió del lugar por las sombras arrastrando a las otras. Ayano las vio desaparecer... y fue justo a tiempo pues en esos instantes sintió cómo se quedaba sin energías y se desmayó inconsciente ante las desconcertadas Himawari, Chinatsu y Kyoko. Todavía no entendía qué sucedía, pero Kyoko entonces levantó a su amiga y la abrazó con ternura.

—Ayano, gracias...

—Te protegeré Toushino Kyoko.

Y mientras, las sombras iban de un lado a otro buscando refugio. La otra era una novata actuando por instinto ante los nuevos poderes que la llenaban; por eso sabía que podía vencerla con facilidad mas no podía en esos instantes pues el crear los portales le drenaba demasiado poder y la única razón por la que los hacía tantas veces al día era porque en ese mundo no existía amenaza contra su secta de oscuros... hasta aquel momento.

—Estos mundos están conectados, pero para ganar es necesario entender la naturaleza de esta conexión — dijo la Gran Maestra una vez estuvieron a salvo, en el apartamento de Yui. — Esta niña es una descendiente de Mahou Shoujo, por eso pudo despertar cuando sintió la amenaza de las sombras.

—Pero Gran Maestra, eso es imposible.

—No hay otra explicación. Y todavía pude sentir a otra descendiente de Mahou Shoujo esperando a ser despertada; y estoy hablando de Toushino Kyoko. Parece que nuestros antecesores no fueron los únicos que sabían de la conexión entre nuestros mundos, también las Mahou Shoujos lo sabían y se aseguraron de dejar descendencia en este mundo en caso la descubriéramos también.

Se hizo un gran silencio, ¿qué hacer entonces? La Gran Maestra creó un portal nuevamente.

—Keiko, avisa a los otros de este descubrimiento y prepáralos para la batalla. Por suerte siempre tengo varios ases bajo la manga.

La Caballera asintió y tras ponerse su máscara desapareció por el portal.

...

Sakurako iba alegremente de regreso a casa cuando un portal apareció y de ahí salió una joven que lucía exactamente igual a ella; a excepción de los ojos. Sakurako sonrió.

—¡Sakuragi-chan! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Mira, mira, he practicado como me lo aconsejaron!

Dicho esto, Sakurako ordenó a su sombra traerle algo.

—¡Estudiar esto sí es divertido! ¿Ya puedo contarle a Himawari de mis nuevos poderes?

Sakuragi torció el gesto pero al final sonrió.

—Adelante, pero asegúrate que no sea en la escuela. Acaba de pasar algo malo así pues si vas a enseñarle aléjate de Sugiura Ayano.

Sin entender nada, Sakurako asintió. Le alegraba que le mostraran un camino en donde nadie jamás la trataría de tonta y en donde sería respetada y temida por todos; incluidas sus hermanas. Obedecería sin pensarlo dos veces.

* * *

**Tal vez este cap esté confuso y demasiado pasa en muy poco tiempo pero les aseguro que pronto quedará todo claro. Además bueno, tenía que pintar vulnerable a Sakurako para que fuera aprovechada por los Caballeros del Silencio. Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus opiniones, es bueno saber que encuentren emocionante el fic.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Planes de acción**_

Reinaba un gran silencio en la normalmente ruidosa casita del club de entretenimiento, mientras todas esperaban a que Ayano se recuperara y despertara por fin. Pero todas estaban muy preocupadas, sobre todo Chitose y Kyoko; por su parte Chinatsu, Himawari, la presidenta Rise Matsumoto y Nishigaki-sensei sólo trataban de entender qué fue lo que sucedió. Habían pasado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo... y todas deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que todo hubiera sido una horrible pesadilla y que los daños en el consejo estudiantil hubieran sido obra de Nishigaki-sensei.

Pero había varios testigos que la vieron en la sala de maestros haciendo el cuadro de notas al momento de la explosión; además que Ayano seguía en su forma de Mahou Shoujo.

Kyoko leía como loca el nuevo tomo de Mirakurun esperando hallar la solución o alguna pista que las ayudara a vencer a sus oponentes, pero nada. Nada de nada.

Fue entonces cuando Himawari se levantó de repente.

—¿Furutani-san? — Preguntó Chitose sorprendida.

—Sakurako — dijo ella.

—¿Qué hay con Ohmuro-san? — Preguntó Nishigaki-sensei.

—Ella ha estado actuando raro estos días también, desde hace dos semanas; lo mismo que con Akaza-san y Funami-senpai — dijo muy agitada Himawari. — Y yo... ¡no! no puede ser, debo asegurarme que todo esté como debe ser.

Dicho esto, salió a toda velocidad de la casita de té hacia casa de Sakurako. Ella no estaba cerca cuando se dio todo el desastre y no había aparecido así que suponía que ahí debía de buscar. Chitose sólo se quitó las gafas y fantaseó un poco.

—Ehehe... eso también podría funcionar...

...

Himawari llegó ante la casa de su amiga y tocó la puerta realmente agitada. Le abrió Nadeshiko.

—Ah, Himako. ¿Te pasa algo? — Preguntó con una sonrisa.  
—Sakurako, debo hablar con Sakurako — dijo muy agitada Himawari.

Sin entender la prisa de la chica, Nadeshiko se apartó para que pasara. Sakurako se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente un manga cuando levantó la cabeza.

—¿Himawari?

Himawari la tomó de los hombros y la levantó hacia ella con una furor desconocido. Sakurako soltó un grito de sorpresa, pero no pudo preguntar qué le pasaba a su amiga, pues ella comenzó a sacudirla muy violentamente.

—Hace dos semanas algo te pasó que hizo que te molestaras durante todo el día en la escuela. ¿Qué fue, Sakurako? ¿QUÉ FUE, SAKURAKO?

—Himawari, me estás asustando — dijo Sakurako entrecortadamente.

—RESPÓNDEME SAKURAKO — Gritó Himawari sacudiéndola con más violencia. — Si es que eres Sakurako respóndeme por todos lo que más quieras.

Hanako y Nadeshiko se acercaron para ver de qué trataba toda la gritería. No entendían nada y por la cara que puso Sakurako, tampoco entendía ella.

—Por favor respóndeme Sakurako, sólo quiero saber si realmente eres Sakurako.

—Nadeshiko Onee-chan me gritó por un yogurt, ¿feliz monstruo de tetas enormes?

Himawari se tranquilizó y abrazó con fuerza a su amiga. Sí, ese evento fue justo antes que ella comenzara a portarse raro; y comenzó a portarse raro tras la salida con Akari.

—Sakurako, gracias al cielo Sakurako...

—¿Se puede saber qué le hiciste esta vez a Himawari-onee-chan? — Preguntó Hanako con una expresión seria. — Deberías dejarla tranquila, después de todo le ocasionas molestias a todos a tu alrededor; sé más considerada.

Sakurako miró con ira a su hermana menor y apartó a Himawari de un empujón.

—Repite eso — dijo amenazante.

—Tampoco yo entiendo a qué viene todo esto pero pienso como Hanako. Deberías pensar un poco antes de andar molestando a Himawari, después de todo ella no tiene razón para andarte soportando — dijo Nadeshiko con calma.

Sakurako apretó los dientes y murmuró algo.

—¿Qué? Si quieres decir algo dilo, Sakurako — dijo Hanako avanzando hacia ella.

—¡QUE DEJEN DE TRATARME DE TONTA! — Gritó la chica con todas sus fuerzas al momento que las sombras de Hanako y Nadeshiko se separaron de ellas y se plantaron ante sus aterrorizadas dueñas.

A una señal de Sakurako, las sombras las abofetearon con tal fuerza, que las derribaron en el acto. Sakurako avanzó amenazante mientras ambas sombras se inclinaban ante ella. Himawari no podía creerlo.

—No... ¡entonces tú no eres Sakurako! — Gritó ella. — Eres otra de esas copias malignas que andan por aquí. ¿QUÉ HICISTE CON SAKURAKO?

Sakurako se volvió hacia Himawari.

—Soy yo Himawari. En verdad que soy yo.

Nadeshiko se tocó la adolorida mejilla y se levantó con dificultad, pero su sombra volvió a golpearla y a derribarla. Hanako temblaba y sólo se abrazó de su hermana mayor como buscando protección mientras que Sakurako las miraba fijamente con una furia desconocida en sus ojos. Era normal que se enfureciera, pero no era más que un berrinche que la cansaba y volvía a estar de buen humor como antes; pero esta vez había algo diferente. Una especie de sombra en sus ojos.

—Siempre lo mismo, que si soy una tonta que no hace nada bien, que si sólo sirvo para estorbar que nadie puede estar tranquilo conmigo cerca. Nadie me respeta, parece que sólo sirvo para que se quejen de mí y nada más.

La sombra de Sakurako se movió por cuenta propia también, trayéndole un yogurt.

—Me comenzaron a gritar desde la mañana y todo por un yogurt que tomé por accidente, hasta ofrecí comprarte otro onee-chan, pero no podías estar satisfecha hasta que me gritaras, ¿verdad? Y tú Hanako, no pasó ni un minuto para que me trataras de tonta también. ¿SABEN LO QUE SE SIENTE?

Las sombras volvieron a tomar a sus dueñas y abofetearlas de nuevo.

—Pero no importa. La Gran Maestra me ha enseñado un nuevo camino, el camino de los Caballeros del Silencio; un camino en donde por fin me respeten.

—Sakurako... — dijo Himawari con un hilo de voz.

Sakurako le sonrió y le tendió la mano.

—¡Únete tú también Himawari, me vendría muy bien alguien que me ayude a estudiar!

—¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA? — Gritó Himawari muerta del miedo. — Sakurako, esta gente es peligrosa. ¡RECAPACITA Y VUELVE CON NOSOTRAS!

—¿Y dejar que sus hermanas le sigan pasando por encima? — dijo una voz.

Todas se volvieron. Una sombra poco a poco tomó la forma de Sakurako... o más bien de Sakuragi, quien tenía los ojos diferentes a su otro yo.

—Sí, sí, Sakuragi-chan tiene razón. Ahora que soy una Caballera del Silencio no puedo dejar que los mortales me traten así, no importa que sean mis hermanas — dijo Sakurako cruzando los brazos y afirmando "seriamente" muy a su estilo.

Himawari se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Esto no está bien Sakurako. Como pueda ayudaré a Sugiura-senpai a hacerse más fuerte y...

—¿Segura? — Preguntó Sakuragi como si nada. — Después de todo es una Mahou Shoujo y como tal sólo existe para matar Caballeros del Silencio. ¿Acaso es el destino que quieres para Sakurako? ¿Que muera?

Himawari se congeló, pero trató de mantenerse firme.

—Mientes...

—Revisa los mangas de Mirakurun y luego me dices — fue la tranquila respuesta de Sakuragi. — Ahora que está metida en esto, la única oportunidad que tiene tu amiga de vivir es que nos apoderemos de los dos mundos.

Sakurako, que hasta en ese momento estaba perdida en sus papas fritas miró hacia las dos.

—¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó con la boca llena de migas.

—No te preocupes — fue la respuesta de Sakuragi.

—Por cierto Sakuragi-chan, ¿por qué estás aquí? — Dijo Sakurako cayendo en la cuenta.

Su otro yo entonces sacó un paquete de su túnica y se la entregó a Sakurako.

—Esto es para ti, Sakurako. Oficialmente eres una de las nuestras, ahora que usaste tus poderes contra tus hermanas... significa que te has consumido por tu oscuridad. Deberías agradecerles, de no ser por ellas jamás te hubieras hecho uno con tu lado oscuro y...

Se dio cuenta que Sakurako no la escuchaba, pues abría muy emocionada su paquete del cual tomó la túnica y la máscara de los caballeros. Sakuragi tenía una gotita en la sien.

—Ayayay... mi culpa por darle esa cosa antes que decirle. En fin, hay muchas cosas que preparar en el frente; y piensa en lo que dije Furutani. Lo más sensato es que te unas a ella, los más poderosos de nosotros siempre son los primeros que buscan las Mahou Shoujo y esta niña está destinada a ser grande.

—¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó Nadeshiko asustada, no por los poderes de su hermana sino porque temía que algo malo le pasara.

—Mientras más vacía está la cabeza más fácil es conectarse con las emociones; tanto positivas como negativas, tanto luz como sombras. Y esta chica está al nivel de Yuri.

—¿Cómo me veo? — Preguntó Sakurako modelando su túnica. — ¿Sakuragi-chan, Himawari?

—Divina, divina. En fin, ponte tu máscara sígueme Sakurako. Tenemos una importante reunión que atender. ¿No quieres venir Furutani? Los Caballeros del Silencio siempre estamos buscando más miembros y más poder. Además puedes asegurarte de proteger a Sakurako.

Himawari miró hacia el suelo pero asintió y avanzó para alegría de Sakurako.

—¡Sólo esperen, iré por más bocadillos para la reunión!  
Y salió corriendo dejando a las cuatro con una gotita en la sien.

—Sí es en parte por su cabeza vacía que fue seleccionada — suspiró Sakuragi.

—Sólo escúchame bien — dijo Himawari con firmeza. — Ustedes se aprovecharon de una chica inocente en un mal momento. yo... si voy con ustedes es sólo porque debo hacerla entrar en razón. ¿Entiendes?

Sakuragi asintió.

—Eso mismo dijo Keiko cuando reclutamos a Yuri... y ahora da su vida por la causa de los Caballeros. Es cuestión de tiempo Furutani. El poder es adictivo, no importa su naturaleza; y nuestro poder aumenta cuando nos dejamos llevar por nuestros deseos.

Sakurako entonces regresó muy contenta y cruzó el portal recién creado por Sakuragi acompañada de su amiga Himawari.

Hanako no podía creerlo ni Nadeshiko.

—Nee-chan, ¿has visto?

—Debimos pensar en cómo se sentía Sakurako en su momento — gruñó Nadeshiko golpeando el suelo y dejando escapar lágrimas. — Ahora está en peligro por nuestra culpa... y para salvar su vida los villanos deben ganar. DEMONIOS, ¿POR QUÉ TUVE QUE DESCARGARME CON MI HERMANA?

...

Era ya bien entrada la noche y Kyoko seguía leyendo y releyendo; viendo y viendo de nuevo los últimos episodios de Mirakurun esperando encontrar la solución. Ayano ya había despertado, lo que era un alivio, pero seguía pensando que debía de haber una manera de terminar con todo aquello y rescatar a sus amigas. Ella era la otaku fan de Mirakurun, tenía que pensar en algo. Entonces emocionada fue a buscar el volumen uno; en donde se explicaban todos los poderes de Mirakurun. Emocionada llamó a Ayano.

—¿Ayano? — Preguntó.

—_¿Toushino Kyoko?_ — Murmuró Ayano medio dormida. — ¿_Qué es lo que sucede, Toushino Kyoko?_

—Ayano, lamento si te desperté pero he estado viendo los mangas de Mirakurun y finalmente creo saber qué podemos hacer.

—_¿Te refieres a una forma de vencer a esos dementes?_ — Gritó Ayano ya totalmente despierta. — _Habla, Toushino Kyoko. Por lo que más quieras, dame la solución._

—En el volumen uno se explican los poderes de las Mahou Shoujo. Prácticamente su imaginación es el límite, todo lo que deben hacer es crear cualquier hechizo de la manga. ¡Esa eres tú Ayano, sólo debes de imaginarte algo y lo lograrás!  
_—¿Y exactamente qué debo hacer?_ — Preguntó ella. — _Una súper arma que nos ayude a vencerlas._

Kyoko torció el gesto.

—Todo menos un arma, Ayano. Si lo haces ellas podrán atacarte con la sombra de la misma arma, la que tendrá exactamente la misma fuerza. No, lo que hay que hacer es entender al enemigo, y por lo que leo el que sabe más a qué nos enfrentamos es Ganbo.

—_¿Ganbo? Pero él está en el mundo de Mirakurun y nosotras aquí. Necesitaríamos una puerta o algo como..._

Entonces Ayano comprendió.

—Entraremos al mundo de Mirakurun y uniremos fuerzas — dijo Kyoko con estrellitas en sus ojos. — ¡No sólo salvaremos ambos mundos sino que conoceremos a Rivalun y a Mirakurun en persona!

Ayano colgó pensativa. Claro, era lo lógico; y tratándose de enemigos del mundo del manga, la más indicada para liderar la misión era Kyoko. Sólo rezaba porque todo aquello no terminara mal para nadie, pues sabía lo poderoso que era este nuevo enemigo.

* * *

**Y bueno, un cap un poco corto pero bueno, el próximo cap será el encuentro entre Mirakurun y Kyoko así que prepárense para ver a Kyoko volverse loca. Es una situación delicada y todo pero todos conocemos a Kyoko. Sólo espero me dejen sus comentarios y:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
